


Blood types and other minor inconveniences

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: A Study in Soulbonds (Unrelated Works) [8]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Healing, M/M, Secret Relationship, author apologizes to science, blood transfusion, but not much angst, here blood works in mysterious ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Hal is injured on a mission. Healing him requires Bruce to reveal the extent of their relationship to another League member.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: A Study in Soulbonds (Unrelated Works) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Blood types and other minor inconveniences

“Fuck ! He’s losing too much blood.” Oliver swore. 

Bruce and him were supporting an unconscious Hal who was bleeding heavily from the side. Bruce had reluctantly asked for help to identify the members of a new Gothamite gang, some of whom seemed to be aliens or possibly metahumans. 

Hal had deemed necessary to involve Oliver too, somehow. Probably because the gang had an archer on their side too. 

The mission to gather some intel had quickly turned into one to rescue hostages and they hadn’t been prepared for it. Hence why Hal Jordan was bleeding all over his teammates. 

“We need to bring Lantern to the Cave. We can make a blood transfusion there.” Bruce said in a rasping tone. 

Oliver shook his head.

“Gotham’s hospital. We’re not compatible with Hal. Except if one of your kids -”

Bruce grunted, but it might have been a reaction to Hal’s weight combined to his armor’s. 

“Hal and I are compatible.”

Oliver sighed. Bruce and his savior complex, seriously… They were superheros, they all kind of had one but Bruce’s was really something else. 

“Hell no. I know his blood type and yours, and there’s no way you can give your O positive blood to someone whose blood group is type A negative. I know you don’t like Hal that much but let’s try not killing him.”

“Hal and I are compatible.” Bruce repeated stubbornly.

Oliver could hear a dangerous edge to his voice. Like Ollie cared about his mood. They needed to get Hal some blood that would be helpful and soon. 

Bruce had called the Batmobile and they managed to put Hal in the backseat with minimal blood loss.

“Stay with him.” Bruce instructed tersely before taking the wheel. 

It was unnecessary : Oliver would have stayed with Hal no matter what.

“You’re delusional. I am not letting you inject him with your blood.” Oliver said later in the Cave as Bruce and Alfred started preparing both Bruce and Hal for the transfusion.

He put himself between Bruce and Hal’s unconscious body. 

“You’d rather he die from blood loss ?” Bruce asked harshly. 

“Of course not, but it’s obvious you’re not compatible and it will kill him just as surely ! The only way for this to be possible would be - ah.”  
Bruce pushed him away effortlessly, since Oliver no longer opposed resistance. 

When Hal woke up, he had a hell of a headache. Someone was holding his hand but dropped it in surprise when Hal moved. 

“Gn. Bruce ?” Hal said, cracking an eye open. 

“Nah, only your old bud Ollie.” 

Hal smiled at that but looked around. They were in the Bat Cave but he couldn’t see Bruce.

“Hi, Ollie. Where is Bruce ? Is he okay ? I passed out, right ?” Hal said and he was no longer smiling.

He tried to sit up but Oliver prevented him from doing it.

“Take it easy. Bruce is okay, but you owe me an explanation or two.” he said, tilting his head toward the blood pouch.

“Hal doesn’t owe you anything. He lost quite some blood, he should get some sleep.” Bruce said, emerging from the shadows.

Hal loved when he did that. Always so dramatic. 

Bruce had changed back into his everyday clothes. He walked to them.

“It’s okay, Bruce.” Hal said, extending his hand to him. 

Bruce clasped it in his but didn’t smile back. 

“No, it isn’t. I was the one who wanted to keep it under wraps and it endangered you. Your moron friend tried to prevent me from giving you my blood and we lose precious seconds.” 

He could barely look at Hal. The Lantern sighed. 

“Come closer.” he requested.

Bruce did as he was told and sat on the bed at Hal’s insistence. 

“I agreed, okay ? I would have told you if it was making me uncomfortable. I don’t think you were ready for us being public and it’s okay.” Hal said softly, brushing a string of hair away from Bruce’s eyes. 

Bruce brought Hal’s other hand, the one who was still holding his, to his lips. 

“You’re really soulmates ?” Oliver blurted, interrupting them.

Ordinary people would have jumped. Thankfully, they weren’t ordinary people. 

“Well, I am still alive, am I not ?” Hal commented. 

“Right. You’re dating too ?” Oliver asked curiously. 

It was obvious there was some kind of intimacy between the two of them. But still, it was Hal and Bruce. Dots seemed difficult to connect. 

“Your detective skills rival Bruce’s, really.” Hal snickered. “Now that you’ve checked on me, could you please get out of here, Oliver ? I swear I am fine, and Bruce and I need to talk about a few things in private.”

“Like you’re going to do much talking.” Oliver muttered, getting out of the Cave.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at focusing lately, which means very short one-shots for now.


End file.
